The Broken Son of the Sea
by anaklusmos04
Summary: Percy has been betrayed by everyone at camp. Can a certain silver eyed goddess save him from himself.
1. Chapter 1

The Broken Son of the Sea

By: dragonkin14

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO. THE AWESOME RICK RIORDAN DOES. I ONLY OWN MY CREATIONS.

PROLOGUE

Third person POV

Running. Running like the Furies were after him. After what felt like hours of running the boy fell onto his knees next to a lake. And who is this boy you ask. Why is he running? Well this boy is the one and only Percy Jackson, the bane of the minotaur , slayer of titans and giants, bane of Gaea, retriever of the golden fleece, and savior of Olympus twice over. And he was kneeling next to a lake weeping like a child. And to answer the other question here is a flashback.

_Flashback (2 days after the defeat of Gaea)_

_IN the Olympian throne room_

_Third person POV_

_Percy and the rest of the seven plus nico where standing in the Olympian throne room waiting for the awards ceremony to begin. Finally Zeus slammed his master bolt into the ground yelling "SILENCE". All the gods and demigods fell quite. For quite a while Zeus droned on about the bravery of the gods. Finally Zeus said" Now is the time to reward our heroes for their brave actions. Jason step forward". Jason was nervous. But with a reassuring squeeze from Piper he stepped forward and bowed to his father. "Jason my son, for your bravery in the final battle and on the Argo II we have decided to grant you godhood. Do you accept?" said Zeus. With a look at Piper he turned back to his father and said "Father I accept." And with that the awards ceremony proceeded. Jason was made a minor god of winds and lightning. Piper was made a minor goddess of love and bueaty. Leo became a minor god of fire and forging. Hazel was rid of her curse and made an immortal trainer at Camp-Jupiter. Frank was rid of his connection to his stick and made an immortal trainer at Camp-Jupiter. Nico was made the Prince of the Underworld. Annabeth was meant to make statues of the battles fought. Finally Poseidon yelled out "PERSEUS JACKSON." Percy steps up and bows to Zeus then kneels before his father's throne." Does anyone here believe my son not worthy?" He asks the rest of the council. "So we would yet again offer you godhood. What do you say?" Asks Poseidon. 'Whoa de ja vu 'Percy thinks to himself. "Father, my Lords and Ladies I must decline your gracious offer. I do have a couple of requests though. And I would want you to swear on the Styx to fulfill your promise. I once heard that it is good to get a solemn promise." He said. "Ok. We, the Council, swear on the river Styx to fulfill your request as long as it is within reason." Zeus said. Percy took a deep breath and started his request. "I wish for all the peaceful titans to be released from there prisons and brought here right now so I can see they have been released." Zeus thought on this and finally said "Hermes go and get them." Percy just smiled at the King of the Gods. About 30 seconds after that Hermes flashed in with Leto and Calypso. "Why are we here?" asked Calypso "You are here because young Perseus has requested you be released from your prisons and we agreed." Stated Zeus. Calypso squealed and tackle hugged Percy while Leto gave him a kiss on the cheek which made the son of Poseidon blush a fire red. "And what is your second request Perseus?" asked Zeus. "I would like you to give Hades and Hestia thrones on Olympus and finally unite your family." Percy said. Everyone's eyes where wide with shock. Finally Zeus said "Well I do believe that this is honorable request and it is within our power, so yes it shall happen". And with a snap of his fingers two thrones came out of the ground. One seemed to be made out of nothing but flames. It gave off a warm feeling. The other looked like it was made out of bones. It gave off a dark feeling. Hades looked at Perseus with a look of shock, gratitude, and respect. Hestia on the other hand tackle hugged him whispering thank you over and over again. "Now if that is all done lets PARTY!" yelled Zeus!_

Flashback end

Percy actually smiled at this memory. The party had lasted for almost an entire day. Everyone had been happy and content. It all went downhill from there.

Flashback

_(A week after the party)_

_Percy had just finished training with his girlfriend Annabeth. They were both hot and sweaty from the intense training session. While Annabeth was going to go to bed, Percy had patrol duty. Once she had closed the door to the Athena cabin, Percy heard a loud shout coming from the camp border. He raced to the top of Half-Blood Hill. Once he reached the top he saw his old buddy. The Minotaur was attacking a kid that kinda looked like Thalia. He raced down the hill shouting "HEY! BEEF CAKES. I AM RIGHT HERE!" And being the ever so vengeful monster it is, the Minotaur turned to Percy. It huffed like it was saying 'YOU'. "Come and get some" Percy says. The Minotaur roars and charges Percy. Percy just jumped out of the way and slices off his head as it passes. As it turned to dust, Chiron gallops over the hill along with Annabeth. "He just sat there and watched while almost got killed while killing that thing." Says the unclaimed demigod. "Percy I am ashamed of you. Why would you just stand there while a fellow demigod needs help? I thought I taught you better." Said Chiron in a disappointed tone. "But I didn't. I was the one that killed the Minotaur for a fourth time."." PERCY! I am disappointed in you. You would take credit for this young demigods kill. For shame." Said Chiron._

_Time skip about one week._

_Percy's pov_

_This week has been hell. It turned out that the unclaimed demigod was torrel skye, son of Zeus, and he was a total pain in the ass. He was working some plan and I wanted to know what it was. Oh. Here comes Katy. "Hey Katy how are you. Something wrong." "Yes there is you asshole. I cannot believe you. You ruin my garden and then you call me and my siblings stupid and no good in a battle and then you have the nerve to say 'Hey Katy is something wrong. I don't ever want you to talk to me again." Says Katy in a very angry tone. I stood there with a look of betrayal on my face. I didn't any of those things. Then I saw torrel laughing in the distance._

_Third person pov_

_Time skip _

_2 days later._

_The betrayals kept coming after the incident with Katy. The strolls broke their friendship with him after he supposedly ruined a huge prank for them. Will solice and the Apollo camps ended theirs when he supposedly broke will's bow and called them lousy healers. The only ones who still stood by him were surprisingly Clarisse and Chris. Annabeth had been kinda distant lately but Percy just thought that she was going through a tough time. Now Percy was headed done to the beach to meet with Annabeth. He had told her to meet him down there so they could talk. But he was actually planning on proposing to her. He had gotten Athena's blessing to do so. She had even given him a ring. It was silver with a sea green diamond and inscribed 'YOUR SEAWEED BRAIN FOREVER' on the band. As he walked down to the beach he could swear he heard laughter. And it sounded very familiar. As Percy walked he saw Annabeth sitting and kissing someone another guy. It was Torrel. With a cry of anguish they jumped. Annabeth turned and saw him. And a look of horror passed across her face. But it was too late. Percy's face became emotionless. He turned and said one thing. "I guess you were right Chase, sons and daughters of Poseidon and Athena don't mix." And with that he ran away._

_Flashback end._

Percy finally gets up and runs to his mom's house.

**A/N: so how did I do? Constructive criticism only. No flames please. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Broken Son of the Sea

**A/N: I am starting a new thing for this story. The first five reviews for each chapter will have a small say for the next chapter. So the reviews for this chapter get a say for next chapter and so and so forth.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO. The awesome Rick Riordan does. I only own my creations.**

**Percy's POV**

As I arrived at my old apartment complex, I could tell something was wrong. It was to quiet for this time of the day. As I climbed the stairs to the third floor, I pull out Riptide. I walk up to my mother's apartment door and notice that it is ajar. I push the door open and find my mother being held up by her throat. And holding her up was an empoisia. And this was one I know very well. It was Kelly. With a shout of anguish and vengeance I charge her and nock her to the ground. With reflexes honed from two wars and hours of training I lunge and plunge riptide into her gut. With a cry of pain Kelly dissolves into golden dust. I then run to my mother's side. "Mom. Are you alright." I ask. _Wow. I really need to stop asking stupid questions. _" Sorry. I know you are in a lot of pain. Please don't leave me." I say. "I have to. I am so sorry Percy I don't want to but the fates have a plan for me and I have to go with it. Just remember one thing Percy. Never give up hope, for if you do the world becomes bleak and lonely. Goodbye my son." Sally says with her final breath. As I watch the light leave her eyes I cry out in a voice of rage. And with that cry was released power. A storm brewed around the building that ripped it to shreds. The storm itself was like a category 10 hurricane.

Third person pov

As Percy wept over his mother's body, a shape came flying through the storm towards him and his mother. As this person lands, Percy turns to look. He whispers one word. "Thanatos."

**A/N I am so sorry for the wait. I have been so busy. Also I was not able to write to long of a story. But don't worry the next one will be between 2000 and 3000 words. Tata for now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Broken Son of the Sea**

**Percy's POV**

"Thanatos. What are you doing here?" Percy asked while he was still kneeling next to his mother while the hurricane started to die down. In his mind he thought 'The Olympians must have sent him to kill me for being so powerful.' " Percy I am not here to kill you. Sadly I am here to collect your mother's soul. I am so sorry." Thanatos said "Please make sure she makes it to Elysium" "Don't worry young Perseus. She has been destined to reach Elysium since the day you were born." Thanatos stated. "I also have an offer for you young Perseus." "What kind of offer." I asked. "Well as you know I don't have many children. And I know that your father has disowned so I was going to offer to adopt you as my son. You would receive all the abilities that any other child of darkness would receive. And they would be stronger than any child of hades because of who I am." Thanatos said. "What would I be doing with my life?" I asked. "That's easy. You would help demigods who have not made it to either of the camps." At that I began to think. I really wanted a father and a new purpose. And here was one of the most powerful gods asking me to become his son and giving me a new reason to live. "I accept your offer…Dad." I said. "Then I Thanatos god of peaceful death hereby adopt Perseus Odysseus Jackson as my son. May you live in the shadows as I do?" Thanatos then began to chant in ancient Greek. As he continued I felt the shadows creep up and cover me in a dome. After a while Thanatos stopped chanting and the shadows shrank and formed a cloak with a hood and mask. "Choose a name my son. One that will hide your identity until you are ready to reveal yourself to the world and the gods." I thought long and hard for a name. A name that spoke to me. Finally I found one.

"My name is Tenebris."

**AN: Sorry it is such a short chapter. And that I have not written in a while. I have been so busy building my new home. Anyways I will be able to write and post more often now that we are done. And for you people that don't know much about the Greek language Tenebris means darkness.**


End file.
